


Surprise

by Dancerdreams2



Series: Porn Challenge Drabbles [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Sex Toys, je 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2





	Surprise

“Dammit Senga!” Nikaido complained.

 

“It’s your turn to be quiet now Nika,” Senga dismissed, “I promise you’ll like this~”

 

Nikaido huffed. Senga’s back was to Nikaido, and Nikaido couldn’t see what he was fumbling in his bag for. He wasn’t exactly sure how he’d ended up naked and tied to a chair when the last thing he clearly remembered was Senga sliding his hands under Nikaido’s shirt as he kissed him.

 

“Takashi...” Senga moaned, pulling Nikaido out of his daze. Nikaido groaned when he saw his boyfriend fucking himself with a pink dildo.

 

“It was -ah!- a gift,” Senga smiled.


End file.
